


Memories of you

by Yamimaru



Series: ISMY Universe [5]
Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memories, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Karyu is thinking about Zero, their time together and all the things he's missing since they broke up. But maybe there's still hope?
Relationships: Karyu/Zero (D'espairsRay)
Series: ISMY Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Memories of you

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write a drabble in English.  
> Challenge by https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/35646/1

**1\. Fingertips**  
I could paint a picture of you, just from the memory of how your body felt under my fingertips: your soft skin, the dips and curves of your chest. I knew your sensitive spots, and heavens, how I loved to explore every single one of them. I miss caressing you, but more than that I miss to be caressed by you. Even now I shiver when I remember your touch, the rough sensation your calloused fingertips left behind, the scathing heat that followed. Every single night I lay underneath you, squirming and begging for more, is burned into my memory.  
  
  
**2\. Books**  
You love books, so the first thing you left in my flat was Tolkien’s Hobbit, if I remember correctly. It had its place on the nightstand, on the left side of the bed. You once told me you needed something to read to get tired enough to sleep. I, of course, had other ways of tiring you out; after all there are better things to do before falling asleep. Did you even finish the first chapter back then? I don’t think so.  
There’s still a book on the nightstand, still Tolkien’s Hobbit, but it’s just a replacement, no longer yours.  
  
  
**3\. Snow**  
Sometimes you were like a cat, grumpy and not really fond of wet weather. Especially in winter, when I forced you out into the snow, shivering in your woolen coat. Not even the thick scarf around your neck was able to keep you warm. Back in our apartment you would curl up on the sofa, a fluffy blanket around your shoulders and a cup of hot cocoa in both hands. I adored seeing you like that, especially when you lifted the blanket and told me in your charming way to get my scrawny ass over there to warm you up.  
  
  
**4\. Lips**  
I miss kissing you. Your soft, plush lips, your hot, inviting mouth, the warmth and safety only you could give me. The first time our lips met was like a revelation, an explosion of light and sound in my head, the wonderful feeling of coming home. Finally I felt complete, like somehow we were two fragments of the same piece, fitting perfectly together. But the feeling wasn’t mutual, not at that time. After the first excitement subsided, you just left your taste on my lips, like the sweetest drug. But I wanted to kiss you again and … I did.  
  
  
**5\. Scars**  
You have four scars on your back and they’re my fault. I don’t think you ever noticed them, but I loved to touch them. They were like a physical reminder that you were mine. The first night we had sex wasn’t gentle, and I scratched you. You had been hurting my pride and so I wanted to hurt you too. After this first night, I never would have guessed that it would happen again and again, but it did. And in the years that followed, those scars became my mark. A claim saying I owned your heart … so I thought.  
  
  
 **6\. Flowers**  
On our first Valentine’s Day together I bought you flowers, but you didn’t like them at all. I was devastated until you told me why. You felt sad for the flowers that had to die just to make a nice gift. On the next Valentine’s I gave you a little orchid. It’s dark violet blossoms are still the only color on my windowsill. You didn’t take it with you – I still wonder why. Didn’t you like it either? Or … did you leave it to keep me company? Sometimes I think so … and my world gets a little lighter.  
  
  
**7\. Eyes**  
Lately, I have the feeling something is changing between us. I can see it in your eyes, when you think nobody is watching you. They’re sad, longing maybe? Or is it just my imagination, a sliver of hope that you miss me like I yearn for you?  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Your voice cuts through my thoughts and I blink nervously before answering.  
“I’m just thinking about asking you out for dinner today. Interested?”  
My clumsy reply amuses you. Your laughter brings the sparkle back into your eyes.  
“Free food? Let me think.” You smile. “Sure.”


End file.
